New York High!
by timmm21
Summary: Free writing. This is a Story about High School kids. 3 siblings moving to New York. How is Beverly Hills different from new york?


I Own the story and the cast. but i don't own the Peach pit and Nat. it was originated with the TV show, " Beverly Hills, 90210"

First Episode.

Jessica's POV

I was so sad when when I found out that we were moving to New York. I mean I was popular back in Beverly Hills. My brother had the hottest Girl next to me of course. And She was my Bestfriend. Today's the first day of school and I don't think I'll be the same back in my old school. So Me and My Brother's gonna use the Hummer. So when we reached New York High we were Sophomores, yeah Sophies. Better than freshmen though. Haha. So People were looking at David and I as soon as we got down in the car. I was wearing this Skirt, a white shirt my Channel flats and my Hermes bag. While My brother was wearing Khakki pants Louis Vuitton kanye west a white shirt that says Supreme and a Snapback. So while walking to the Principal's office I saw this Girl who seems popular. A blond girl She goes to me and said " Hi, My Name's Jackie. " Hi I'm Jessica ! " then my Brother was like " You Can make friends later Jes, Lets go! " luckily my brother and I have the same class. " Our First Class was Biology. Ugh. I suck at this Subject. " Okay My Name is Ms Tina, and I will be your Biology Teacher for the year. So I'm Going to check the attendance. Finally The Bell rung I was Excited to go for Reces. So again, Jackie calls me and goes " Jessica! 2 more seats are available you wanna sit here? " " Only If my Brother seats with me then sure" I stated. " No Problem says Jackie " Okay This is Michael my Brother, That's Hanna, Steve, Tony, Elizabeth, and troy. " Hey there "

David's POV

Hey Guys, I'm David. I see this Girl Hanna and I got stunned. She attracted me the most among them. Well anyways yeah. Jackie asked Jessica and I where we were from. " Beverly Hills " Says both of us. " OHH Rich kids " says Hanna. And I said, " Yeah! " So you guys wanna Hang out in the Mango Pit after School?" Elizabeth asked. And I said Sure! The bell rung and it was the final Period. So Hanna and I are in the same class in Math. I'm really good in math. I just love math. So Hanna sits beside me and asks me " Do you mind if I Sit here? " I said " Sure, No Problem! " While Hanna and I were talking. Mr. Yogi caught us so Mr. Yogi told me to stand so I did. And asked me to Answer the Problem in the board. I answered in less that a minute. ' Impressive ' with a smile on his face says sir yogi. " So you're good in math ? " asked Hanna. And I said " Yeah, I love math. " I replied. Well, I suck at Math. " Says Hanna. " Well, Why don't you let me tutor you? " I asked. " Why not? I could really use a tutor. Especially a cute tutor like you " So Does she like me back? She called me cute. Anyways I have to tutor her to impress her. So the bell rung and I told Jessica about everything. She was positive about it So she rode with Jackie so Hanna could ride with me.

Hanna's POV

So David's going to my place after the mango pit. And Now I'm riding with him. I Hope he likes me back. I Really hate my Ex. What he did to me really hurt me. And David seems like a nice guy. So as we enter the Mango pit Alex says " Hey Guys ! So who are these 2? " so I introduced them to alex. So Alex this is David and This is Jessica. They're new students From Beverly Hills. " Oh Really? Do you guys know My Brother? He has this Resturant/café thing too in Beverly Hills " says Alex. What's the name of the Café, Alex? Asked David. He Replied " the Peach pit! He owns the place" " Nat? You're Related to Nat? We used to Hang out in that place everyday after school! Nat was part of our family! Ti'll we moved here" Says Jessica. " Ohh I see. Well let me give him a call. Go sit down and order! " So I sat down Beside David and David put his arms behind me. I asked Jessica if she could go with me in the Bathroom. " Sure" Jessica said. " So I think I like you're brother. I mean he's so sweet and cute and stuff. And He seems like a different kind of guy. " I said. " Don't tell him I Told you but he likes you too. " I blushed and we went back to the table. After a few hours I didn't really have to go I just wanted to tell David I like him. " Guys, I have to go. Sorry! I still have this Dinner Plants with my Family. " Sure! Says the gang. " How are you going home ? " asked David " I'm taking a bus " I answered. " No, Let me bring you home. It's getting late. It's dangerous. " " you sure? Thanks " So as we got closer to my place he said. " Hanna, I like you. When I met you I got stunned by you and you're really nice. " I Replied " Well, Honestly I like you too. " as we got closer to my house We kissed.

David's POV

As I Drove back to the Mango Pit I was really Happy. I was in Joy then as I got in the Mango pit I was smiling. Then Jessica winked on me and a smug. It was already 9:30 we had to get going. It's 11 already and I was laying on our Roof. Put a cigarette out and smoked with Jessica. Then after I slept Happy.


End file.
